ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OmgHAX!/My favorite VG soundtracks
I'm a bit of a soundtrack junky, to be honest. I'm not enough of one to instantly know what game a random song may be from, but I do love to listen to a good song. What's cool about soundtracks is that they're meant to accompany an image, but they don't have to be the same image they were made for. For example, I'm listening to "Harvey two-Face" from The Dark Knight OST (Hans Zimmer's the shit, by the way), and I picture this lonely convoy traveling across an ancient stone bridge across a massive ravine. For some games, the music does more to carry the story than the story itself, and I'll get into that more. Oddly specific, yes, but enjoyable. I've got a list of soundtracks I enjoy in particular. HALO I joined the Halo bandwagon pretty late, long after its supremacy was overtaken by Call of Duty. I can see the franchise with a non-nostalgic, honest approach; the universe they create is utterly fascinating, and the gameplay, being the founder of all console FPSs, is fairly decent. But the narrative is pretty lousy. Fortunately, the soundtrack helps create the right atmosphere where the dialogue and characters cannot. It has some of the most hauntingly beautiful songs I've ever heard. And I mean that whole-heartedly. *Halo Monk Chant (1) *Prologue (2) - I normally skip to 0:47 *Last of the Brave (3) *Follow Our Brothers (3) *One Final Effort (3) *Spirit of Fire (Halo Wars) *Bad Here Day (Halo wars) *Work Burns and Runaway Grunts (Halo Wars) *Overture (Reach) *Winter Contingency (Reach) *Tip of the Spear (Reach) *Both Ways (Reach) *Siege of Madrigal (Reach) Call of Duty My experiance in the COD fandom lasted from COD 2 to Black Ops; by then, I figured there was nowhere left for the franchise to go. The last really cool thing they ever did was reinvent the campaign into a spy story, and wager matches. That's it. Maybe one day I'll get around to at least trying out MW3, but I'm still dissapointed by how MW2 came out. Thats said, many of the tracks are quite interesting. Hans Zimmer, obviously, was a positive influence, but even before him they had some cool, varied tracks, from the adrenaline-pumping to the somber and eerie. The SAS tracks in COD4 are really good, the Russian tracks in WAW are really good, and I especially love Deviant and Rooftops. *Shock & Awe: Airlift Start (4) *All Ghillied Up: Abandoned (4) *One Shot, One Kill: Run (4) *Dog Fire (WAW) *Hell's Gate (WAW) *Final Push (WAW) *No Russian: Stalk (MW2) *The Gulag: Intro (MW2) *Of Their Own Accord: Evil Crow (MW2) *Contingency: Action (MW2) *US Rangers Theme (MW2) *The Enemy of My Enemy (MW2) *Hard Target (BO) *Virus (BO) *Albion (BO) *Deviant (BO) *Rooftops (BO) Battlefield In particular, the Bad Company series. This was my jumping-on point for the battlefield series, when they tried making a compelling single player story. I really dug the buddy-comedy writing of the first bad company, and hope they bring it back for future installments. And because Bad Company 1 and 2 had stories, they also need soundtracks, which I think were pretty compelling. *The Beast by Milt Buckner (Menu music) *Battlefield Theme (Chamber version) *Prelude to a Lost Cause (Orchestra) *The Storm *The Secret Revealed - Very Indiana Jones *The Ancient Weapon *Snow Mountains & Edit Star Wars: The Force Unleashed This game used mostly music from the movies, but two original songs in particular are so good, they could be mistaken for John Williams' work. *Redemption Pt. 2 - Ignore the second half, it got stuck to another song *General Kota Assassin's Creed Besides the breath-taking historical landmarks, the music is equally breath-taking, especially in the ones that take place in Italy. They give each city a unique flavor, or add the right tone for mysterious, stealthy, predatory, or action-y. *City of Jerusalem (AC1) *Venice Rooftops (AC2) *Home in Florence (AC2) - I skip to 0:45 *Tour of Venice (AC2) *City of Rome (AC:B) *Rome Countryside (AC:B) *Approaching Target (AC2) *Stealth (AC2) *Notorious (AC2) *The Panthion (AC:B) *Cesare Borgia / Battle in Spain (AC:B) Castle Crashers The boys at Newgrounds regularly make some good music, and many of them ended up in Castle Crashers. In particular are Wedding Crashers and Spanish Waltz, which I can listen to over and over. *Four Brave Champions *Wedding Crashers *Spanish Waltz *Landfall *Vain Star *Winterbliss Miscellenous songs *Skipping Through the Orchestra Pit (Reimagine: The Game) *Chris R Battle Theme (The Room: The Game) *Rome: Total War Theme *The Island of Creation (God of War 2) *Dum Da Dum Doi Doi (The Neverhood) *Song of Skyrim (And Remix) *Bulletstorm Theme *Grunty Challenge (Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *The Birth of War (Killzone 2) *The Second Helghan March (Killzone 2) *Above the Canopy (Dark Void) Category:Blog posts